


Kiss Me Thru the Phone

by didipickles



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/pseuds/didipickles
Summary: Patrick talks to David on the phone after being away on a camping trip.





	Kiss Me Thru the Phone

**Author's Note:**

> thank you RhetoricalQuestions for the prompt, and the entire cheering section of the Rosebudd for convincing me that i am in fact capable of creating things.
> 
> title from the god-awful soulja boy song of the same name

Every single muscle in Patrick's body was aching in the most delicious way as he flopped down on his tiny hotel bed. It had been four days since he'd slept on a mattress and he sighed out a tiny "thank you" into the sheets where they cradled his exhausted limbs. One more night away, and then he'd be back in his bed with his husband. The camping trip had been exactly what Patrick had been needing, and he'd enjoyed the hell out of it, but now he was missing David's surprisingly strong soft hands and how deftly they could find Patrick's aches and work them out.

Patrick could hear his cousin Neil and Neil's teenage son Tyler laughing at something in the hotel room next door, and Patrick smiled to himself. As much as David had grown to compromise, he definitely wouldn't be laughing after four days in the mountains, no matter what. 

With a groan Patrick pulled himself into a sitting position and stretched his arms above his head, giving him an immediate and pungent reminder that he desperately needed a shower. But first, he needed to hear David's voice. He dug in his bag and fished out his phone, then started stripping out of his filthy clothes as it turned on. Part of him felt guilty for lying on the bed while still caked in the outdoors, but then he remembered David wasn't here to gesticulate wildly about it and felt a bit better. 

Once he was down to his underwear, Patrick grabbed his phone and sat on the edge of the bed while he flipped through the texts from the past few days. Two from his mom, one from Alexis, one from a vendor, and an assortment of texts from David ranging from sweet to ridiculous. Grinning, Patrick dialed and waited until he heard a breathy "hi, honey!" God, David's _ voice. _ Was it ever going to stop being so fucking _ arresting? _

"Hi, David." Patrick's voice didn't stand a chance of concealing his smile, and that made him smile harder.

"Do you still have all your limbs? Did Tyler survive his first extended trip? Did your hiking shoes hold up?"

Patrick laughed softly and imagined David lifting each arm and then palpating his legs, inspecting for damage. "Yes, yes, and yes. Tyler had a great time. We all did, really. How's the store? Everything still standing?"

The annoyed huff sounded even less intimidating over the phone. "Um, for the record, not only is the store still standing, but we actually had an incredibly successful few days, so."

"That's great, I'm glad you could handle it," Patrick teased, trying to crawl into the sound of David's voice. He really was glad to have spent time with Neil and Tyler, and even appreciated having some time away from David and the store, but now everything in him was reaching for home. 

"So _ anyway," _David responded. "Tell me about what you did!"

Patrick settled on his back and followed the textured pattern on the ceiling as he recounted the highlights of the past few days. David made an appropriately horrified sound when Patrick told him about the family of beetles he'd found in his bag on the morning of the second day, and cooed when Patrick told him about the black squirrels that he'd managed to feed from his hand. 

When David took control of the conversation, Patrick listened gleefully to his stories of his mother's latest exploits, Stevie's experiment with a leather skirt at the bar, and a particularly unpleasant run-in with an angry customer at the store. Patrick was fairly certain he could spend the next several hours just like this, sprawled out with David's voice in his ear. 

There was a lull, and David softly asked, "Patrick? You there?"

"Mhm. I missed you."

Patrick could swear he heard David bite the side of his mouth as he tried not to smile. "I missed you too. Always."

The sincerity of the word sent a lightning flare through Patrick, and he settled the phone in the crook of his neck so his right hand could toy with the golden band on his left ring finger. "Always," he repeated.

After a beat, David spoke again in a lower voice, and now Patrick could hear his eyebrows waggling. "Know what else I missed?"

Laughing, Patrick shook his head. "Bet I can guess."

"Sooo-ooo," David said, stretching the word into a litany of filthy suggestions. "What are you wearing?"

"A pair of very faded gray underwear and several days of grime."

"Mm, hot. Bet you look very Paul Bunyon-esque." David didn't sound very much like he was joking, and Patrick grinned. "Lucky for me I only have the mental image and don't have to smell you. Slide your hand into your underwear for me."

The shower could wait a few minutes more.

**Author's Note:**

> for an E-rated continuation, please see [religion's in your lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529731)
> 
> find me on tumblr @thedidipickles and twitter @didipickles2


End file.
